schwab_survival_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
JasonYT
__JasonYT __ /Chuck Jason = A Youtuber That Is On The Server, And Now He is With matthew1121 working together. = In Off Screen, Chuck Jason is a Friends With matthew1121 & SchwabYT But in The Series, Both of them Don't Know SchwabYT Still. 6th, January 2018 __JasonYT__(Chuck Jason) Has Said That He Is Quitting With The Series. info Chuck Jason is a Loyal/Friends of it, Chuck Jason Has Been Working With matthew1121, SchwabYT, And Even Queen_WendyLove. His best friend ever is Little Truffle. Life Place (Series) * Former House (destroyed, burn down, abandoned) * Present House (likely abandoned) Episode One (A Late Start) At The Start, __JasonYT__ is at The Main Spawn Point of This Server. He Than Goes Out 50 Block to Start His Adventure. After Going Our 50 Blocks...__JasonYT__ Punched The Ground For Seed to Survival. While __JasonYT__ Keeps Getting Seed, He Found One Sheep, And He Kills It, Which He Says "1 Down... 2 Left " Later, __JasonYT__ Tired of Finding Sheep, He Chooses To Chop Down Some Trees. After Choping Down Some Trees, __JasonYT__ Needed to Find a Place For His House. While Finding a Place For His House. He Found Another Sheep, Sadly. While __JasonYT__ Was Punching... He Forgot That There Was Lave Behind the Sheep, Letting the Sheep Die in Lava. But __JasonYT__ Doesn't Care, Becuase He Thought He Would Find Another Sheep Easily. Much Later, __JasonYT__ Gave Up Finding Another Sheep, He than Find Mountain That Also Can make His House. Unknown Time Later. __JasonYT__ Has Made a Home Inside of the Mountain, he than Go Mining For Iron. But In The End, He Doesn't HAVE One Iron. Morning, After Mining At His House. __JasonYT__ Went Out and Find Someone House. He Than Get a Flashback Of When Schwab & Queen Started to Build Their Home. __JasonYT__ Was "..." But While __JasonYT__ in Font of Schwab House... he Gets Another Flashback Of Schwab Wrote a Sigh that "Rabbit Den...Home Sweet Home" "Do Not Enter You May Be Attacked By Wild rabbits" __JasonYT__ Quickly Go Back His Home. While __JasonYT__ went to his House... He Lucky Found another Sheep. After Went Back Home, __JasonYT__ Has Started Another Mining... And He Finally Finds The Iron. He Than Keep Mining, Much Later... __JasonYT__ Made a Bed For Himself. After Made a Bed, __JasonYT__ Go Out And Made A Farm For Food. Episode Two (Unknow Accident) Unknown Time Jump Has Happen, The House Looks Different From Episode Two. __JasonYT__ Has Build an Ender Portal, But The Portal Was No Use. __JasonYT__ Has "Extended" The Farm During Off Screen. __JasonYT__ Has Build an UnderGround Of Enchanting, But It Only Has Use Twice. After Say What He Done During Off Screen, __JasonYT__ Say That He Also build the Bridge For Kyros. Later, __JasonYT__ Went Out And Find matthew1121 After Find it, __JasonYT__ Started Build a Tower For Himself. Much Later... Unknown Player Has Join named "SchwabYT" Walking to __JasonYT__ Home and Put TNT All Around The house. Which Lead the House Destroy and Burn Down. Episode Three (Another Start) 1/2 With his house Got destroy/burn, __JasonYT__ Left the House Abandoned in The Forest. __JasonYT__ Went to matthew House To Work Together, Sadly matthew House Also Same As __JasonYT__ House. Both Of Them Walk to River and Find a Boat. They Leave This Island And Start They New Adventure. After Arrive New Island, They Start To Climb Up New Mountain, After Climb Up, matthew told __JasonYT__ That He Saw A Village. After That matthew Started to build 1st Floor Of New House. Episode Three (Christmas) 2/2 Appearances = Season One (Jason) = * A Late Start * Unknow Accident * Another Start * Merry Christmas = Season One (matthew) = * A New Beginning * The Thing Going On. (mentions) = Season One (Schwab) = * This is The End. * Epic Mob Farm! Trivial * Episode Four Will Be Last Appearances Of __JasonYT__. ** Same As matthew1121, '''" The Things Going On." '''will Be Last Appearances Of matthew1121. All Characters Owner: SchwabYT, Queen_WendyLove Youtuber: __JasonYT__ Mod: KnockbackKryos Friends: matthew1121, PvPTurlesams, little_truffle (aka, the best cake on the server) Category:Characters